Exit the Darkness
by TalamascraLai
Summary: Harry finds out that the past, nor the future can be entirely planned as an ally from the past arrives and destroys the faith he had in his abilities.


I do now own Harry Potter or anythng having to do with Harry Potter. Except for Malkia. She's Mine. I Own full rights to her.

Harry's POV

Morning has never been a friend of mine. And today it seems even less so. First morning back at Privet Drive since I finished my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm officially an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, or will be as soon as I get my grades back from my classes. I'm studying to be an Aurora. Gonna fight the good fight and all that comes with it. My life seems perfect doesn't it? I have a girlfriend, Hermione, who's smart, she makes me laugh, and is a very capable witch. I have Ron, myt best friend who's stood by me through it all, I'm training to be an Aurora, and at the present no one's trying to kill me. So why do I have this gnawing feeling that something's missing, something vitally important?

"BOY!!! WAKE UP!!! UP!!!" uncle Vernon yelled from the stairs. Bloody hell, he can yell. Not that he does that much anymore, knowing that I'll soon be a full-fledged wizard, as well as the fact that Mad Eye still keeps an eye out for me (he he, Mad Eye, keeps an eye? Get it . . . IT'S FUNNY!) Getting out of bed in my groggy state; only to trip over my sneakers and run into the door of my closet. Stupid closet getting in the way. Grabbing a pair of jeans and T-shirt before checking to see if Hedwig came back from Hermione's place before finally unlocking my door to head downstairs to my hear from my perpetually angry uncle. Vernon simply grunted when I walked into the kitchen, looked up, then started yelling, about my hair. You would think the man would get over it by now, not like it's gotten any worse over the years... or any better. Of course Dudley was sitting down at the table, eating some sort of food that looked suspiciously like grease fried fat; while aunt Petunia gave me what could almost pass for a smile. We've grown closer since the incident with the dementors the summer before my 5th year. Not exactly close, but, almost friendly. Which should count for something. Quickly grabbing some bacon, expecting just to wolf it down, it's not like I wanted to stay inside any more than I had too. But, the paper, the muggle paper, it caught my attention. There was this businessman on the front page, with his daughter and wife. For some reason the girl looked so, familiar. She was pretty that's for sure, dark hair and fine features, but there's a nagging memory, like I knew her from somewhere, could just be another Hogwarts kid, I thought idly while finishing the last of my food and getting ready to begin my chores.  
  
Dumbledore's POV

It's official, all of the Ministry, all of the Wizarding world now knows that Voldemort is back, and is as prepared as we can ever possibly be. The one thing that no one has ever wanted has indeed come to pass. If nothing else this should put people on their guard. Hopefully it will get more people to side against him. They don't have to side with the Order of the Phoenix, but just against him. I don't expect everyone to fight. Though if everyone did side against him, did fight against him, that would be a glorious day. But oh, it has been a long night. My bones have been feeling the tell of time more clearly of late, I am not the young man I once was. Papers strewn across the desk of my study testified to this fact. All matters of defense, the Ministry, and the Order. Not to mention Fawkes has been acting particularly edgy and worrisome of lately. All of this needing my full attention, My, it's going to be a long night....I woke up with a headache, though the cause was obvious, one should not use a desk as a pillow. Nor should the sun be allowed to show in this early hour. Getting up with a stretch and quite a few awful sounding cracks only to find a strange paper on my desk. Unfolding it I recognized what most wizards would not, it was a muggle paper. But how did it get here? On my desk in my study? Was I that soundly asleep? What was so special about this paper that it should..... "Oh God. Oh God, it can't be...?" With a distinct crack I disappearated.  
  
Melkia's POV

Ugh, long day. Dad made me with him and the Step mum to some stupid boring opening of yet another corporation. He acts as though this should make him proud, the fact that he's buying out other families legacies just to inflat4e his own ego. It's not like we'll go broke if he doesn't open up another, and another. It just never ends. We've got so may already, well, he does. I'm just along for the ride. Just like the step mums, I get a new one every year, and each one is younger than the one before it. I guess my life is going pretty well though, now that I think about it. I am after all, the spoiled brat daughter of a rich man. I'm pretty, but I have to assume I look like my mom, because I look nothing like the large balding brown eyed man who claims relation. My mom's dead though, died in childbirth, still, It would have been ni8ce to have known her. Sometimes I wonder if she, my mom, ever really existed, or if she's just a story my dad made up, but if she was just a story, they who am I? Now that's just disturbing to think about. But back to the point, I went to the most boring opening today. The only perk was that I got my picture taken for the paper. I look really pretty in it, but dad, he got so mad when he saw it. I don't get it, and I tried to explain, it's just a picture, but he won't stop worrying about who'll see the picture. He can be weird like that at times. "SHE IS NOT GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" great, another fight between dad and Linda, his 7th wife, and I was actually starting to like her. Man, I wish I could go to a different school. The one I'm at know, Highland High, it's absolute bullshit. I hate it. I'm the outsider, always the outsider. I'm the kid everyone loves to hate. I just want out. But of course, dad won't let his little girl have the one thing she actually wants. No, that's not true, what I really want isn't out of Highland, it's out of my life. Idle wish I know. After all, I can only be who I am, and I'm just Melkia Avalus.


End file.
